Revenge
by TheGreatCynthiaJolin
Summary: Somebody if after Zelos and he or she wants revenge! But just who is it? Is it one the group? It all started when Zelos got a cold. Updated!
1. How Zelos got a cold

Somebody if after Zelos and he or she wants revenge! But just who is it? Is it one the group? It all started when Zelos got a cold.

TGCJ; I do not own namco or it's characters.

* * *

Revenge

One day, our brave heros where just lying around in Zelos's house when all of a sudden one of his "hunnies" came barging through his door.

-Zelos!- She screamed out of joy.

-What?- He said all bored.

-Some of the town's people where digging around on the outskirts of Meltokio and they found hot spring water or something. And now there gonna build a house and make it a real Hot Spring!-

-Wow really! We should go once it's done! What do you say guys?❤-

-Only if the males and females are separated.- Sheena replied.

-Now where's the fun in that?❤-

-We could use a break!- Lloyd said excited.

-Why don't we use the ones already made?- Raine suggested.

-Well these ones are gonna be new, and I bet we can be the first ones to try them out...- Zelos whined.

-There supposed to be big enough to make two baths, so ones for the girls and the other is for the boys- the girl said since she was still there.

-Are you still here?- Zelos snapped since she wasn't as "attractive" as the other nobles.

-Alright I'll leave, id do anything for you Zelos.-

-We could of asked her when they where going to be done- Genis answered irritated.

-Don't worry I'll go ask around town-

One hour past before Zelos came back. And everyone was doing the same thing of sitting around and no talking. When he did come it was his turn to barge through the doors.

-Zelos! Did you find anything out?- Colette said all giddy.

-I did, I found out that that idiot is about one week late in news, it's opening right now!-

After that they all ran out the door to the springs only to find out that no one was there.

-Shall we go in?❤-

-We might as well, no one's here- Sheena remarked while looking around.

-Then what are we waiting for!- After Lloyd's statement they all went to the changing rooms except Zelos. He hadn't learned his lesson from the last time and went to the girl's bath house, fully clothes.

-I heard something- Presea said alarmed.

-You don't think it's Zelos again?- Sheena whispered to Rain.

-I do look over there.-

-Well I guess we should head on out.- Rain yelled to hint that there was a plan coming.

-I'll get out first.- Sheena got out and made sure not to pass where Zelos was.

-I'll go too.- Rain also got out but on the other side of where Zelos was standing, making sure not to look his way.

-Hehe im getting all prunny, I guess I'll leave to.- Colette when on the same side as Sheena.

-Since everyone is gone, I'll leave to.- And Presea departed on Rains side with Zelos not knowing what was going on. He disided that it was a loss and turned around, only to see that the four girls had him surrounded.

-Why hello my hunnies.- With that line they all pushed him in the spring with his clothes on (remember that I said he left clothed?) And before Zelos could get back up everyone had left because it was getting dark. So Zelos left too. At his house, he went straight to bed not to get scold by any of the girls, he didn't even bother to change. So he went to bed dripping wet.

* * *

So that's it for now! After every chapter I would like it if you can tell me who you suspect. And if my english sucks well too bad cause im normally french. Also I will change the way I make the characters talk, I know it was lame. Also more action next time, I needed to put the basics first so please keep reading.


	2. More suspects!

Ok so here's the update, hope you like it!!

* * *

Revenge: Chapter 2

The next day everyone was up and ready to leave except Zelos who was still in bed. With everyone impatient Raine started to yell from the Great Hall.

Raine: Zelos get down here already!!

Lloyd: Yeah! The king has a job for us!!

But there was still no answer.

Colette: Maybe we should go look up on him.

They all raced upstairs knowing that they where late because of him.

Raine: Zelos get up!

Regal: He doesn't look to good.

Raine went up to him still sleeping and saw he had a fever.

Raine: He looks sick. Let's just leave without him.

Suddenly there was somebody at the door.

Lloyd: I'll answer it!!

And at his surprise was Kratos.

Lloyd: What are you doing here?

Kratos: Well...

Before he could answer, the same girl from yesterday came barging in the door slamming Kratos face on the side of the wall.

Lloyd: Are you okay!?

Kratos: I'll be fine... (trying to contain his anger)

Girl: OMG I heard Zelos was sick and and!!

Sheena: Just who are you?

Girl: Im Rose, Zelos's lover!

Actually, Zelos hated her. She was probably the only girl he didn't flirt with. But it was understandable. For one she was about 300 pounds, she had a moustache. Zelos barely talked to guys so kissing a girl with a moustache was like kissing a guy. She also always had her hair in those buns on the side of her head. She was almost shorter than Presea and she wore a blue moomoo with pink flowers and orange flip-flops. Just then Zelos woke up and grabbed the closest person to his room door.

Genis: What are you doing!

Zelos: Tell the others to make sure that she doesn't come in my room.

Genis: Why?

Zelos: Just because! Now go!

So Genis went down the stairs and told Rose that she shouldn't disturb Zelos. Although he did have a wide evil grin on his face. (What is he planning?)

Lloyd: Well since Kratos is here, why don't you watch Zelos for us?

Kratos: Alright, besides I have unfinished matters to take care of with him.

Lloyd: Yeah ok good, whatever, where late enough!

So they all rushed out the door and there was only Rose and Kratos left in the house and Zelos went back to sleep. Suddenly a figure appeared with scissors that shined in the sun's light. The last thing we heard from that room was a small snip!

Meanwhile...

Genis: I forgot my kendama back at Zelo's house. You guys go without me.

Lloyd: Are you sure?

Genis: Yeah I'll be fine. (Under his breath) But Zelos won't.

Back at the house.

Kratos: What are you doing here?

Genis: I forgot something, so I came back.

Rose suddenly came down the stairs.

Genis: So why do you have "matters" with Zelos?

Kratos: He recently sent a letter to Yuan in my name.

Genis: What did he say?

Kratos: I was a letter of me confessing my love to him.

Genis: Oh really? (He was barely able to keep himself from laughing)

Rose: You better not touch a single hair on his sexy body! (Slaps Genis)

Genis: What did I do!

Rose: You looked like the weakest one.

Now it's Yuan turn to come in the house.

Kratos: Where were you?

Yuan: I had a small stop that I had to make.

Genis: Why are you here?

Yuan: I know that it was Zelos who wrote that letter and because of him all my renegades are laughing at me!

Genis: And now you want revenge too?

Yuan: And you don't?

Genis: Yeah! I wanna help too!!

Kratos: Where gonna need a plan.

Just after that phrase the others came back in the house.

Raine: So did Zelos wake up?

Kratos: No not yet.

Sheena: Yuan? What are you doing here?

Yuan: Actually, im finished here. I'll be leaving. (Evil grin)

Zelos: Nooooooooooooo!! (that dramatic movie no you know?)

They all go up the stairs in Zelos's room to find him lying in front of a mirror, with a slight change.

Sheena: Is that you Zelos?

Zelos: Of course it's me!

Lloyd: What happened? Did you do this?

Zelos: Why would I do this to myself! (Starts crying stupidly again)

Raine: It'll grow back so stop crying and get a hold of yourself!! (Slaps him across the face)

And there was Zelos. The mysterious figure cut Zelos's hair about to his chin in lenght.

Lloyd: Why don't you buy a wig?

Zelos: A wig! Are you crazy!

Rose: Zelos I heard you scream! Are you okay?

Zelos: What are you doing here!?

Rose: OMG! You got a haircut! It's so adorable!

Zelos: Go away!

Raine: I think we should leave him alone.

Lloyd: Let's just back away slowly...

* * *

Haha that's it for chapter two. If you have any suggestions I'd like to hear them and I want to know if this type of talking is better than the last. And still tell me who you think it is! Is it Kratos that was left alone when Rose was upstairs? Or was she upstairs to cut our beloved chosen's hair? And what did Yuan accomplish while Kratos waited for him. Maybe it's him, who knows?


	3. Vases

Si decided to update because I got two reviews for the last two chapters! I know it's not a lot but im proud! So anyways here is number 3!

Disclamer: I have the game (yay) but I do not own them.

* * *

Revenge: Chapter 3

Colette: Do you think Zelos is okay?

Genis: He's been sulking for a day now!

Lloyd: He'll come to his senses soon.

When Lloyd stopped talking a giant crash was heard in the corner of the house that made Zelos come out of his room asking what happened.

Zelos: Who broke something?

In the corner was Kratos and Yuan (he came back from the back door) and he was on top of a vase that was shattered in a million little pieces.

Sheena: Did you two start a fight?

Yuan: Yes... a fight...

Zelos: Now I'll have to buy a new one.

Lloyd: You HAVE to?

Zelos: Yeah. Now no more fights while im gone!

What really happened to the vase...

Kratos was standing close to the vase when Yuan came in from the back door.

Yuan: Kratos! Is Zelos there?

Kratos: No he's still in his room.

Yuan: Damn that lazy! He turns around quickly which caused him to trip on his cape and face plant on the vase. That's when Zelos came in.

End the vase part

Zelos was quickly moving through the town making sure no one he knew saw him. He finally made it an antique store and quickly got in.

Clerk: Hi there may I help you?

Zelos: Im looking for a vase.

While he was looking at one it suddenly broke into small pieces.

Zelos: What the?

Clerk: That's okay accidents happen.

Just as he was going to a shelf with move vases, about fifty of them, they all shattered too.

Clerk: Well now you're just being stupid!

Zelos: You can't think it's me im not even touching them!

When he finished yelling all the antiques in the store broke out of no where.

Clerk: You break'em you buy'em!

Zelos: But! But!

The clerk gave him a bill of over one million gald!!

Zelos: You can't expect me to believe it costs this much!

Clerk: It's an antique store. You should of taught of that before you brok'em all!!

But just as Zelos turned around to leave the store he saw someone running away. He just didn't wonder and left back to his house to get a nice little sum of money. Good thing he's a rich noble!

* * *

Ugh, I hate this chapter. I really didn't have any ideas at the time and I wanted to update, Please review and tell me who you think cut his hair and broke all the antiques. I'd really appreciate reviews, new ideas, even bad reviews. Anyways im leaing it here and I'll continue if more people show up.


End file.
